Ion Calif
"I don't mind being planetside, the Twi'lek ladies keep bringing me back" :: Pilot Ion Calif of Defender Fleet. Hot Shot Ion stated once he could take on anyone in the Navy blindfolded and still beat them, the self proclaimed best pilot in the Republic, loved the ability to fly fighters, but hated the uniform and authority that followed it. For the most part Ion grudging followed the rules. He quickly rose to the rank of Captain, and his experience and skill was seen as invaluable to many he served under, but it was his brashness and generally referred to as a Hot Head. Ion preferred the real thing, simulators were all handy for a beginner but an experience pilot like himself always thought you gained little by sitting in a sim all day. He often over slept, reported for duty under the effects of the the previous night out, and went as far as to slap a local governors wife on her behind at a dinner party. Most of this the command turned a blind eye too, but when Ion struck an Officer he was quickly dealt with. As a small group on Obroa-Skai began to show interest in acquiring some of the Republics ships that were to be put aside, it was Master Klek Drego who had known of Ion, suggested the Command, rather transfer him instead of remove him. Seeing the opportunity, Ion was given a transfer to The Academy . Pilot Ion was given command of Defender Fleets fighter squadron. He appreciated the more unofficial atmosphere and the chance to work along side many Jedi pilots had been too much to pass up. When not out running his squadron through drills, Ion spent much time at The Rusted Saber getting to know the off world regulars, and the locals. He always had a thing for Twi'lek women, and Tahla Lon had caught his eye, the shy and timid Twi'lek was slow in coming around to his advances, but the pair eventually became a couple. Many noticed a calmness around Ion and a bigger sense of duty now that he had settled down, even though he denied nothing had changed. As the war broke out, Ion lead the fighters in battle. Now know as Saber Squadron, with Qulin Shea his second in command. The pair fought at Bothawui but the squadron suffered heavy losses. When the war came to an end, Ion was excited to be reunited with Tahla. The two made up for the time they had spent apart, while both had reconnected as much as they could during the years, it was still not enough for them. With the arrival of the Sith, Ion was in charge of one of the evacuation shuttles. He knew Tahla had gone back to do one last thing, promising him she would catch the last shuttle out Ion took the escapees and headed upwards passed the orbiting Sith taskforce. He later learnt of Tahla's death at the Academy , Ion broke contact jumped in an old ship and departed before anyone could stop him. No one knows what has become of him, however he has been spotted in various cantinas around the galaxy, when approached he informed them that he was no longer the person they were looking for but rather a broken old pilot just trying to forget what he had lost. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic